Mari Nakano
Mari Nakano, also released under the name Mariko in some countries. Her full name is Mariko Nakano. She was marketed as being born in Tokyo, Japan. Mari is still getting used to the American way of thinking and has a great passion for learning about new things. But she also has a special fondness for some old favorites, like karaoke which lets her sing along with her favorite songs. Mari is always ready to lend a helping hand to her friends-especially when it comes to computers! She's sweet and helpful. She is described as being trendy. Edgy, hip, and trendy, she's a total gearhead. Generally, Mari is easygoing. She usually doesn’t stress out too much and helps to put her friends at ease. She's playful and fun-loving. Her fav way to chill is by playing video and electronic games. Her coolest hangout is the arcade. Her career goal is to be a radio engineer. She was interning at a local radio station. She wants to be a famous computer game designer as well. Her favorite food is a hot dog with everything on it because it helps her "chill" (or relax). She also likes bagels with cream cheese. According to the online "Chat" section, Mari loves Disney movies. She also enjoys video game adaptations. Her favorite color is violet. She loves cute animals. She loves anything cute. Despite her love of animals, she isn't a fan of horses because of a scary experience she had as a child. Her room is one big techno playroom. She loves her robo rabbit who keeps her company. Her quote for the day is "stay open to new ideas". Her fav saying is "That's totally wired!" Her Gen beat duty is computer graphics. She works with Tori. Her favorite music is techno and pop. Mari's ideal guy shares her same interests, is open-minded, funny, intelligent, and has a sensitive side. Throughout the chatroom on the generationgirl.com website, her main crush has been Jeff Fulton, a computer whiz at I.H. who loves video games and gizmos. He has an identical twin brother. Mari is typically shy around boys. According to the last online chat room conversation, Mari moved to London, England as an exchange student. She had always been fascinated by London. Mari's Family and Family Friends Dad-Mari's father, an executive with a large electronics manufacturer, who was transferred to the company's New York office from Japan. He brought the whole family with him. He enjoys playing video games with Mari. Mother-Traveled with her husband from Japan. She still keeps ties with the family in Japan. She can be picky. Tetsuo-Mari's 8-year-old brother. Cousin-Lives in Japan. Was recently married (according to the "Chit Chat" section of the website). Generationgirl.com's Printable Items Listed Mari's Dance Party Favorites (from the 2000s): *Blue (Eiffel 65) *Another Dumb blonde (Hoku) *Smile (Vitamin C) *Let Forever Be (The Chemical Brothers) She was released in 1999. She did not have any books about her personal adventures, neither was she included in the book series. Lines she was included in: *Generation Girl Dance Party *Generation Girl My Room *Generation Girl Gear --Soratothamax (talk) 02:12, April 21, 2015 (UTC)Soratothamax Other Characters Barbie Roberts Nichelle Williams/Watson Tori Burns Chelsie Peterson Lara Morelli-Strauss Ana Suarez Blaine Gordon